1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to trailers, and more specifically relates to a trailer for transporting walk-behind greensmowers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional walk-behind greensmower 10 is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, walk-behind greensmower 10 comprises an engine 11 and an intermediary drive mechanism 12, both supported by a frame 13. Intermediary drive mechanism 12 interconnects engine 11 with a rear drive roller 14. A wheel axle 15a and a wheel axle 15b extend into rear drive roller 14 with a wheel 16a being removably mounted to wheel axle 15a, and a wheel 16b being removably mounted to wheel axle 15b. Intermediary drive mechanism 12 also interconnects engine 11 with a cutting reel drive 17, and a leading edge of a bed knife 18 is positioned adjacent to cutting reel drive 17. A free-wheeling front roller 19 is rotatably mounted to a front end of frame 13, and a vertical adjustment mechanism (not shown) enables a user of greensmower 10 to raise or lower front roller 19 relative to frame 13. A free-wheeling grass conditioning roller 20 is also rotatably mounted to a front end of frame 13, and an additional vertical adjustment mechanism (not shown) enables a user of greensmower 10 to raise or lower grass conditioning roller 20 relative to frame 13.
One type of trailer known in the art for transporting greensmower 10 secures greensmower 10 to the trailer by clamping frame 13, wheel axle 15a after wheel 16a has been dismounted from wheel axle 15a, and wheel axle 15b after wheel 16b has been dismounted from wheel axle 15b. Frame 13, wheel axle 15a, and wheel axle 15b are clamped in a manner that abuts front roller 19 against the trailer bed, and suspends rear drive roller 14, cutting reel drive 17, bed knife 18, and grass conditioning roller 20 above the trailer bed. A disadvantage with the clamping type of prior art trailers for greensmower 10 is the clamps are constructed, dimensioned, and positioned on the trailer bed as a function of the specific construction and dimensions of greensmower 10. As a result, it is impractical to utilize a clamping type trailer for greensmower 10 to transport an alternative model of greensmowers having a dissimilar construction and/or significantly different dimensions. Consequently, a maintenance crew for a golf course must maintain a separate clamping type trailer for each procured model of greensmower, and therefore the overall cost for maintaining a golf course can therefore be significantly inflated. Another disadvantage is the inability to minimize, if not prevent, an alteration in an alignment of one or both vertical adjustment mechanisms of greensmower 10 as greensmower 10 is being transported due to the abutment of front roller 19 with the trailer bed and sporadic contact between grass conditioning roller 20 and the trailer bed.
Another type of trailer known in the art for transporting greensmower 10 has a bedliner positioned within a cargo box of a trailer. The bedliner is configured to seat wheel axle 15a and wheel axle 15b after wheels 16a and 16b have been dismounted therefrom, respectively. With this seating arrangement, front roller 19 abuts the floor of the bedliner, and rear drive roller 14, cutting reel drive 17, bed knife 18, and grass conditioning roller 20 are suspended above the floor of the bedliner. A disadvantage with the seating types of prior art trailers for greensmower 10 is the wheel axle seats are constructed, dimensioned, and positioned on the bedliner as a function of the specific construction and dimensions of greensmower 10. As a result, it is impractical to utilize a bedliner for greensmower 10 to transport an alternative model of greensmowers having a dissimilar construction and/or significantly different dimensions. Consequently, a maintenance crew for a golf course must maintain a separate bedliner for each procured model of greensmower, and the overall cost for maintaining a golf course can therefore be significantly inflated. Another disadvantage is the inability to minimize, if not prevent, an alteration in an alignment of one or both vertical adjustment mechanisms of greensmower 10 as greensmower 10 is being transported due to the abutment of front roller 19 with the floor of the bedliner and sporadic contact between grass conditioning roller 20 and the floor of the bedliner.
Therefore, there is a primary need for a greensmower trailer that can be utilized to transport any model of greensmower. There is also a secondary need for a greensmower trailer that minimizes, if not prevents, an alteration in an alignment of one or both vertical adjustment mechanisms of a transported greensmower.
The present invention is a greensmower trailer that addresses the aforementioned drawbacks associated with the prior art. Various aspects of the present invention are novel, non-obvious, and provide various advantages. While the actual nature of the present invention described in detail herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain features which are characteristic of the present invention disclosed herein can be described briefly.
One embodiment of the present invention is a trailer for transporting a variety of models of greensmowers comprising a deck and a universal coupler. The deck supports a greensmower. The universal coupler secures the greensmower to the deck, and includes a latch assembly and a brace. The latch assembly is adjoined to the deck, and the brace is securable by the latch assembly. The brace is constructed to be adjoined to a first set of one or more models of greensmowers.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a trailer for transporting a variety of models of greensmowers comprising a deck and a universal coupler. The deck supports a greensmower, and includes a first portion and a second portion rearwardly and downwardly extending from the first portion. The universal coupler is adjoined to the deck and is constructed to bc adjoined to the greensmower for securing the greensmower to the deck. A rear driver roller of the greensmower abuts the first portion of the deck when the greensmower is secured to the deck. A cutting reel drive, a bed knife, a front roller, and a grass condition roller of the greensmower are suspended above the second portion of the deck when the greensmower is secured to the deck.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is a trailer for transporting a variety of models of greensmower comprising a deck, a universal coupler, a first wheel, a first bumper, a second wheel, and a second bumper. The deck supports a greensmower. The universal coupler is adjoined to the deck and is constructed to be adjoined to the greensmower for securing the greensmower to the deck. The first wheel and the second wheel are rotatably adjoined to the deck. The first bumper is adjoined to the deck and adjacent a tread of the first wheel. The second bumper is adjoined to the deck and adjacent a tread of the second wheel.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is a trailer for transporting a variety of models of greensmower comprising a deck, a universal coupler, a ramp, and a ramp prop. The deck supports a greensmower. The universal coupler is adjoined to the deck and is constructed to be adjoined to the greensmower for securing the greensmower to the deck. The ramp is slidably adjoined to the deck, and is movable between a retracted position and an extended position. The ramp prop is adjoined to the deck, and upholds a portion of the ramp adjacent the deck when the ramp is in the extended position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and unique trailer for transporting a variety of models of greensmowers.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment.